


desire

by gajima



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Universe: Victorian Era, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Haha... Get It, Honestly Have No Clue Do With This What You Wish, If People Like It I May Follow Through, Let's see how this goes, Lords, They Need A Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajima/pseuds/gajima
Summary: a short drabble based on a thread on my twt @/kiingsmaker(alt: the ‘misadventures’ of lord soohyuk and lord goldenleonard.)
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. I — First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> the thread to read before the fic:  
> https://twitter.com/kiingsmaker/status/1346725391466020865?s=20

The sounds of the tavern music elicited a giddy glow in Wolfgang’s skin— alcohol darkening his cheeks into something fiery as he gazed upon Shin. The smaller had a small sway to his feet, the blonde watching on fondly as Lord Soohyuk hiccuped lightly. 

“You do not hold your juice well, Lord,” Wolfgang mused, another sip of his rum as he watched the people dance. 

Shin staggered backwards slightly, leaning back against the wooden walls that offered some cool to the heat swelling under the layers of fabric. 

“Never have I drank a juice quite like this one, Lord Goldenleonard,” Shin managed to say, mind dizzy. 

“Come, I can take you for some air,” the blonde insisted, hands reaching to Shin’s waist. 

Shin shook his head slightly, “I wish for a bed— just simply let me rest my head for a moment.”

“Are you sure, Lord? I could—“

“Please.”

Wolfgang nodded slowly, “Very well, I’ll ask for a room.”

  
  
  


In no time, the blonde was staggering up the stairs with an armful of Lord Soohyuk. The blonde laughed as the smaller latched onto him. 

“You will do well to remember your poor tolerance,” Wolfgang chided lightly. 

“I will do well to remember a thing at all,” Shin murmured as they reached the room. 

Wolfgang opened the door easily, hands fumbling slightly with the alcohol in his own veins. Shin glanced up at the blonde, his face so close to Shin’s that if he were to blow air from his lips— it would surely tickle the blonde’s cheek. 

Wolfgang was a handsome thing, strong features and intent eyes as he fumbled with the door. His blonde hair was damp with sweat, lips pursed with a gentle determination that followed across his brow. There was no denying that Wolfgang was handsome. It was the talk of the masses, they whispered of his rugged features far and wide. Alongside his considerable wealth, the young lord caught many eyes. 

Shin had wondered, however, why none had considered to call the Lord what he truly was— beautiful. 

Wolfgang managed to open the door, stumbling forwards and Shin jostling in his hold. The blonde looked back at Shin, smiling triumphantly and if Shin had half of his wits about him— he would have looked away. 

But this Shin Soohyuk, the one who was seemingly honest, let himself stare back at the blonde until he was looking away and carrying Shin over to the bed. 

Wolfgang plopped down onto the bed, taking Shin with him and the smaller let out a grateful sigh, face flushed and falling back onto the bed. 

The blonde was shifting, moving off the bed and Shin noted in his bleary mind that he was moving to close the door. How Wolfgang managed to be light on his feet with the weight of all the alcohol in his system, was a mystery to Shin. 

The smaller moved backwards, shifting himself to lean back against the head rest— sighing as he pulled the jacket over his shoulders.  _ It was hot.  _

Wolfgang made his way over, sitting next to Shin with his feet hanging off the edge. 

Shin’s feet were sore, the lord reaching down to his feet, fiddling clumsily with the laces. Wolfgang watched Shin struggle for a moment, a hand reaching up to still Shin’s. 

Wolfgang took the lace in his fingers gently, “Allow me?” The blonde was asking, a quiet request that Shin could only nod to. 

Shin watched the blonde lower his head, eyes peering carefully as his fragile fingers untied the knot and Shin felt the breath in his lungs seize at the way Wolfgang’s hands took Shin’s shoe and slid it off his foot. 

Shin’s face sweltered, a sort of enchantment spelled over him as he watched Wolfgang untie the lace of the other shoe. 

“Lord?” Shin whispered.

“Yes, Lord Soohyuk?” Wolfgang’s voice sounded as gentle as his fingers. 

“What you said before… about two bodies, what did you mean?” Shin asked. 

Wolfgang’s fingers stilled momentarily, eyes flickering up to look at Shin briefly before dropping low. The blonde cleared his throat.

“Do you not have another to ask this question of?” Wolfgang said lightly, taking Shin’s other shoe off. 

“Why can I not ask this of you? We… We are friends, correct?” Shin asked, fingers fiddling with each other briefly. 

Wolfgang’s eyes followed the movement, eyes looking up to rest on Shin’s face. 

“I...I suppose we are.”

“So, tell me.”

Wolfgang placed Shin’s shoes on the floor, moving back to his place on the bed. 

“Well, what is there to tell other than it is a form of pleasure.”

“Pleasure?”

Wolfgang smiled, “I forget you haven’t touched yourself.”

“Lord, I don’t know what that means.”

“Haven’t you ever…” Wolfgang looked at Shin, eyes trailing down his body for a moment and the smaller felt unexplainably hot, “No, don’t mind me,” Wolfgang pulled his eyes away. 

“Haven’t I ever… what?”

Shin watched Wolfgang’s throat bob slightly, hand reaching up to smooth down his thigh. 

“Haven’t you ever  _ desired  _ someone,” Wolfgang asked, a question that sounded loud in the quiet room. 

_ Desired someone?  _ Shin looked at Wolfgang, golden hair and strong gaze—

“I don’t think I know what it means to desire someone.”

Wolfgang didn’t say anything in response, almost as if lost in thought. 

“Although,” Shin started, “Is it a necessity to desire someone to— touch myself?”

Wolfgang’s face reddened slightly, not quite looking Shin in the eye, “I suppose not,” Wolfgang hummed. 

“Then, the… the  _ touching myself, _ I could try that?” Shin offered. 

“I-I suppose you could, Lord Soohyuk,” Wolfgang said, clearing his throat. 

“What exactly would that… entail?”

Wolfgang seemed slightly panicked, eyes not meeting Shin as he swallowed thickly, “Well, it-it…. I … I’m not quite sure how to say this without being crass.”

“Then be crass. We are no strangers.”

“No, Lord, but we are also not… “

“Not what?”

Wolfgang didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“So, you will not teach me?” Shin asked. 

“You… right now?” Wolfgang seemed almost offended. 

“Why not?”

Wolfgang looked around suddenly, almost startled as he blinked at Shin. 

“It would be most inappropriate—“

“Then, isn’t it splendid that we are both out of our minds and will hardly remember a thing tomorrow.”

Wolfgang seemed floored, like Shin had asked the blonde to dance on his father’s grave. 

“Well?” Shin was asking. 

“It’s a-a most private matter,” Wolfgang managed to stutter. 

“Well then,  _ Lord,  _ I think you should turn around,” Shin said with a teasing smile. 

Wolfgang stilled for a moment, blush on his cheeks as he stuttered out a  _ Yes, okay.  _ Wolfgang shuffled so his back was facing Shin. 

In hindsight— Shin acknowledged that the alcohol probably made him far more brave than he would’ve been in any other circumstances, but the buzz in his mind and the curious glances from Wolfgang made the smaller feel rather daring. 

“What shall I do first?” Shin asked as Wolfgang stared at the wall away from Shin. The smaller watched the blonde’s back stiffen slightly. 

“Well, you must have access to … your pants— unbutton them,” Wolfgang explained. 

Shin nodded, although Wolfgang could not see the movement. He unbuttoned his pants, fingers cautious and careful as he took a shaky breath in

“Now what?” Shin asked. 

“Well… you should try and touch where… your  _ nether  _ regions—“

Shin snorted and Wolfgang turned around, “Hey—“

“No peaking, Lord. What would the people say?” Shin teased easily and the blonde was turning around again. Shin didn’t miss the way the blonde’s ears turned a scarlet red. 

“H-Have you…?”

“Not yet,” Shin said as he swallowed roughly. The smaller exhaled and pushed his fingers below the band. “W-What now?” Shin asked. 

“Try taking it in your hand, see how that feels.”

Shin did as he was told, holding it in his hand and it felt strange— like trying to ride a bike in water. Misplaced. 

“I’m not quite sure this is working,” Shin said. 

Wolfgang laughed lightly, “It would help if you were aroused, Lord Soohyuk.”

Shin contemplated, “How would one arouse themselves?”

Wolfgang took a breath in, “Well,” he started, “think of a thing you desire. Not— not a desire of something like money or food— a different kind.”

“What kind?”

“The intimate kind. A person who makes you feel… different.”

Shin thought for a moment.  _ Was there anything he desired? _ Shin wasn’t too sure. 

Wolfgang must have sensed Shin’s hesitation because the blonde was speaking again, “Try closing your eyes.”

Shin did as he was told. 

“Now,” Wolfgang’s voice was saying, “Think, Lord, is there anyone who’s hand you wished it was on you rather than your own?”

_ Another hand? _ Shin let his thoughts go, let the alcohol swirl in his mind as the blonde’s words echoed slowly in temptation. 

“What-What would the hand be doing?” Shin asked. 

“Touching you,” Wolfgang’s voice swimmer around Shin. “Pressing against your body—“

—The image was vivid, large hands running along Shin and the smaller felt a soft gasp leave his lips. 

“—They would be as gentle or as rough as you desired—“

—and the hands moved like they had trailed Shin’s body countless times before. Moving down Shin’s body, holding onto his waist and squeezing and Shin felt mindless. He didn’t know what about it made his mind gargle— whether it was the size of those hands, or the way it touched Shin, or the golden skin that contrasted Shin’s pale complexion—

“—they would whisper things in your ear—“

  
  


—and Shin could feel the whispering against his ear, hot and enthralling but there were no words so Shin furrowed his brow.

“What kinds of things?” Shin asked.

“They’d tell you… they’d tell you what you wanted to hear. Tell you how pretty you are—“

Shin keened as the breath had life, telling Shin the same words Wolfgang had told him and Shin felt heat boiling through his body and swelling down his skin. Shin gripped the length in his hands. Now, it felt needed— a hand around himself that once felt misplace. As Shin squeezed lightly, the burning of his skin alleviated and sent thrums of pleasure through his body. 

“They would tell you how beautiful you sound—“

—and Shin moved his hand slowly, unsure of what exactly to do but noting it felt  _ good  _ to do this. As Shin set a pace,  _ painfully slow _ , he listened closely for Wolfgang’s next words—

“They’d kiss your skin, run their tongue around every place that made you squirm—“

—Shin’s breath felt like it was echoing in his head, the mysterious person in the smaller’s head doing as Wolfgang had told and Shin felt his body string high—

“They’d ask you to beg for them, give you everything you wanted as long as you asked sweetly—“

— Shin’s head fell back against the pillows, eyes squeezed so tightly as he felt the pleasure pool and threaten to spill over. Yet, the pleasure never reached its peak— constantly at wait across the shore and Shin let out a soft whine. 

“Lord,” Shin’s voice called, distressed. 

“Yes?” Wolfgang answered diligently. 

“I can’t…” Shin struggled, voice faint. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I… It won’t end,” Shin tried, voice quivering slightly. 

Wolfgang hesitated, “Lord Soohyuk, I know it is most inappropriate but if I could  _ see  _ perhaps I could direct you—?”

“Yes,” Shin rushed out all too suddenly. He swallowed as he took a shaky breath in, “Y-Yes, Lord Goldenleonard. For the-the sake of learning, I-I permit you to turn around.”

Shin opened his eyes. Watched as Wolfgang took a breath in, slowly turning his body towards Shin. The blonde seemed breathless, face flushed and eyes wide as he gazed on Shin. His mouth opened as if to say something, eyes falling on Shin’s face as he closed his mouth once more. 

“Are you simply going to stare?” Shin blushed furiously, averting his gaze. 

“My apologies, Lord. You… you are simply enchanting,” The blonde admitted. Far too honest in his flushed and intoxicated state. 

Shin felt a steady blush raise to his cheeks, lip catching in his teeth as he took a breath in. Shin felt his hand tighten around himself— it would seem Shin didn’t mind Wolfgang’s honesty. 

“You were to help me?” Shin said breathlessly, trying to gain some composure. 

Wolfgang’s eyes trailed down to Shin’s situation, Shin could hear the blonde's large gulp of air. Shin felt suddenly embarrassed, hand now a salvation to cover himself from Wolfgang’s wide eyed breathlessness. 

“Yes, help…” Wolfgang murmured as he moved closer on the bed. “Try… moving your hands a little quicker. Don’t be afraid to apply some pressure.”

Shin nodded, choosing to close his eyes in fear of burning to a crisp under Wolfgang’s watchful gaze. He did as he was told, shaky breath under a new wave of pleasure. The one that came with Wolfgang watching and Shin listening. 

“You are doing well, Soohyuk,” Wolfgang praised and the smaller only keened, soft noises leaving his lips. 

But still the pleasure didn’t layer higher and higher as Shin needed, another pitiful whine falling from his lips as he took a deep breath in.

“Lord, try moving your hands in a more fluid manner,” Wolfgang said, voice thick in his throat and eyes watching Shin with no hint of shame—  _ just mesmerised.  _

Shin didn’t know what came over him, but the words fell from his lips quicker than he had time to comprehend, “Show me.”

This time Wolfgang looked like he had been shot, a look of horror, then doubt—

“Soohyuk?”

Shin regretted the words, tears pricking his eyes as his hand stilled momentarily and he felt his lungs cave within the cavity of his chest. 

“F-Forgive me, I have stepped over the line,” Shin’s voice was quiet. His hands were unmoving as he kept his gaze on the sheets. His breaths were short, cheeks burning underneath his eyes and he felt like a fool. 

Shin felt a hand press on his thigh and his sternum quivered, eyes resting on it. He raised his gaze and found Wolfgang, leaning closer with hooded lids, doubt morphing into a sweet— 

“Do you wish me to touch you, Soohyuk?” The blonde lord asked, low and dripping in a way Shin had never heard from him. 

Shin swallowed, trying to remember himself among all of this, “It would be— It wouldn’t be proper,” Shin managed, chest filling and emptying quickly. 

“I promise it will be proper,” Wolfgang’s voice hummed, “perhaps not in the way of society, but in the way of pleasure.”

And Shin gasped as he felt Wolfgang’s hand move higher up, found himself nodding hastily, murmuring out a  _ please, touch me _ and the blonde ran his hand higher.

His fingers teased the inside of Shin’s thighs, dancing along the material of the smaller lords pants as he watched Shin. 

Shin was whiny thing— the blonde hadn’t laid a hand where he so desired but Shin stuttered his requests eagerly all the same. 

The silence from Wolfgang was deafening, Shin wanted to hear the blonde—

“L-Lord,” Shin managed, “Please, talk to me.”

“Has no one ever taught you to be coy when courting?” Wolfgang teased, propping himself over Shin’s body. 

Their faces were close now, Shin reminded himself it was for the sake of teaching— that was all— simply instruction from a master—

Shin closed his eyes, hands clenching in the sheets as Wolfgang wrapped a hand around his length. 

“W-We are not courting,” Shin managed as Wolfgang brought his fingers up, massaging his hands back down the length. 

“That is true,” Wolfgang said, “but if we were,” the blonde whispered, bowing his lips down to Shin’s ear, “I prefer my prey eager when I hunt.”

The noise Shin let out was broken, something akin to a gasp but one that spoke volumes of the way Wolfgang worked Shin in his hand. 

“Lord, y-you have no shame,” Shin felt his face burn, eyes daring to look up at Wolfgang. 

It was intense, like standing in front of a wicked blaze that consumed everything in its path. Those were Wolfgang’s eyes that unabashedly held Shin’s. It felt wild and made Shin’s mouth open, panting openly.

Shin’s fingers clutched the sheets tighter, body aching to wrap around Wolfgang—

“I do not. The only shame of mine is that you insist to hold yourself back when I am touching you,” Wolfgang’s voice hushed, as if he knew exactly the thoughts that crossed Shin’s mind. 

“I-It would be—“

“It would be what you wanted—would it not, Lord Soohyuk?” Wolfgang’s eyes held Shin’s secret, the one that made his body heat up and flush all over, “Isn’t that what this little experiment is testing after all? What you desire?”

Another pump of Wolfgang’s hand and the smaller conceded too easily, hands reaching up and clutching onto the expensive material of Wolfgang’s shirt as Shin’s eyes closed once more. 

The pleasure was building— rising. It had Shin barely breathing. He couldn’t form a word, breath leaving him like his strength as he further drowned in Wolfgang’s eager hands.

“Those hands on you— when you thought as you touched yourself. Do you remember them?” Wolfgang asked and Shin nodded curtly. “They take you as you wish to be taken. Hold you and pain you with pleasure. Much like my hands do now.”

Shin’s mind spun as he let out a shudder, Wolfgang’s words melting the smaller into the sheets. Shin felt his mind drift in the beautiful place between fantasy and reality— both running shivers through him and pushing him higher. 

Shin remembered the hands he had thought of when he was touching himself— remembered the way it felt much like this— with Wolfgang holding him as he worked Shin. 

“That person you desire, they’d reach down and take your face, lift it to meet their gaze—“

— and the person in Shin’s head was doing just that, and Shin was looking up at his face and—

“Lord,” Shin murmured. 

Because it was Wolfgang. Wolfgang who’s hands were running along his body behind his lids, and Wolfgang who’s voice was whispering into Shin’s ear. It was Wolfgang who was leaning down to kiss Shin in his dreams and Wolfgang’s hand who he had wished for instead of his own. 

It was Wolfgang who was behind Shin’s lids. 

And it was Wolfgang who was touching Shin when he opened them. 

It was Wolfgang. 

The realisation made Shin’s toes curl, a shuddering gasp leave his lips as he grasped onto Wolfgang’s hand and sat up straight. Wolfgang stilled his movements. 

“You didn’t let yourself finish,” Wolfgang husked. 

Shin didn’t say anything, felt his chest rise and fall as he watched the blonde. He watched the blonde’s shoulders move— saw how they moved up and down quickly, as if he too, was out of breath. 

“What did you think of, Soohyuk?” Wolfgang broke the silence, “When you laid hands on yourself?”

Shin felt his face somehow flush a deeper red. It was pride and humiliation all at once and he felt it tumble his heart over, “Lord, I c-can’t say.”

“Tell me,” Wolfgang insisted, hands moving once more— this time slowly— as if punishment.

“It would be most inappropriate,” Shin gasped, hand tightening around the blonde’s wrist but not stopping his ministrations. 

Wolfgang chuckled lightly, “More inappropriate than this?”

It  _ would  _ be. It would be an admission that Shin was not ready to make— crossing another line that if the two turned away now— could remain untouched. It was a truth that could change everything and leave Shin broken. 

Wolfgang’s hand didn’t let up— neither providing relief nor being unwanted— it simply strung Shin higher. 

“Don’t ask me of things I can’t say,” Shin breathed, pleading. 

Wolfgang leaned in, nose so close to Shin’s that they brushed momentarily and Shin felt his heart stutter with his hips. 

“I simply ask for the truth, Lord Soohyuk,” Wolfgang whispered, long, dark lashes peering down at Shin. Seeing through him like Wolfgang always did. 

Shin conceded, biting back a noise as he looked at Wolfgang, the truth brushing past his lips earnestly, “You,” he breathed and the weight of holding the words back on his tongue lightened, “I… the hands were yours. I thought of you, M-My Lord.”

A moment passed and Wolfgang’s hand nearly slowed to a still— an agonising cry leaving Shin’s lips as the truth settled in Shin’s skin and made him want to cower. Shin was afraid to open his eyes, afraid what condemnation rested in Wolfgang’s gaze.

Wolfgang surged forward, hand taking Shin’s small face and pressing his lips against the smaller’s. Wolfgang moved his lips against Shin’s with ease, falling open and tilting his head into the plushness of Shin’s lips. 

Shin’s eyes opened, startled and wide as Woflgang did something more shocking than any of the other things the lord had done that night. 

Wolfgang had kissed Shin. 

Wolfgang pulled away when Shin’s lips didn’t move against his. The blonde was breathing heavily, eyes flickering over Shin’s face as their noses brushed slightly. 

Wolfgang swallowed, “I… My sincerest apologies, Lord— I-I didn’t think—“

Shin leaned in, lips against Wolfgang’s once more as Shin let his lips fumble open, swallowing the blonde’s words eagerly. Shin wasn’t sure how to go about it all, hands taking Wolfgang’s neck and pulling him closer as his lips moved quickly and unknowingly.

Wolfgang wrapped an arm around Shin’s waist, pulling the smaller closer as they both were on their knees— clinging to each other desperately, hands as consuming as their lips. 

Wolfgang’s hip brushed against Shin’s arousal and the smaller gasped, keening against the blonde. 

“L-Lord,” Shin whispered.

“Soohyuk—“

“What I desire is…” Shin whispered, hands tracing up the blonde’s arms. “I do not know how to say the words— they feel wrong from my lips.”

Wolfgang kissed Shin, a palpable sweetness in the air as he held onto the smaller. When Wolfgang pulled away, Shin chased the blonde—

“Tell me, Soohyuk,” Wolfgang whispered against the smaller’s lips, “Does this feel wrong?”

The blonde brushed a hand against Shin’s arousal and the smaller watched as the blonde’s hand curled around him. 

Shin was sighing— body already humming with pleasure as the blonde pressed a kiss into Shin’s neck, slowly moving his hand over Shin’s length. 

“L-Lord,” Shin sighed. “My Lord, please—“

“Wolfgang,” the blonde whispered into Shin’s ear. “Call me, Wolfgang.”

Shin shuddered, Wolfgang’s eyes watching Shin with a heavy gaze and Shin nodded, swallowing, “W-Wolfgang,” Shin whispered. 

“Good,” Wolfgang pressed a kiss on Shin’s jaw, trailing his open mouth down the smaller’s neck and Shin moved closer to the blonde, “that name has never sounded as pretty as it did just now.”

“Lord— Wolfgang,” Shin murmured into Wolfgang’s hair, “Please, it— I need—“

Shin let out a quiet moan as Wolfgang’s hand quickened, eyes fluttering shut as Shin leaned in.

“Hush, Soohyuk,” Wolfgang said, “I will give you exactly what you need. You need not call.”

Shin whined gently, pleasure making Shin’s legs quiver and arms cling onto Wolfgang tighter, “I-I wish to call,” Shin stuttered. 

“Why?” 

“It is my desire,” Shin answered simply. 

“Is there nothing more you desire?”

Shin glanced down, a flush of heat working a way through the smaller’s body as he watched Wolfgang touch him in such an intimate way. It blistered in Shin’s gut, made it hard to keep his eyes open—

“I desire an end,” Shin whimpered. 

“Do you? Wouldn’t you prefer this last forever?” Wolfgang lilted gently, kissing Shin’s temple. 

“You tease,” Shin whined as he felt his body sag into Wolfgang, face firmly tucked into the blonde’s neck. The pleasure was nearly unbearable, burning through his body and reaching the precipice—

“You’re close,” Wolfgang said gently. 

Shin nodded, unknowing what  _ close _ thing was creeping up on Shin but his body was buzzing and his mind was blurry—

“Say my name,” Shin whispered helplessly, clinging to Wolfgang as a drowning man to a life raft. 

“Soohyuk.”

“N-No, not my family name. My name.”

Wolfgang pressed a kiss to Shin’s cheek. 

“Okay,  _ Shin,”  _ Wolfgang whispered and Shin shuddered, body tightening and a strange feeling welling up that was so foreign— “Let go for me. You’re close. You’ve done well. Let it go, Shin.”

And Shin did, he let his spine go rigid and his body curl towards Wolfgang. He spilled over the blonde’s hand, breath ragged and shuddering as he let out a cry.

Wolfgang lowered the smaller onto the bed as he trembled, lips finding Shin’s and meeting in open mouthed pants that melted into the sweet, insistent press of lips. 

“Wolfgang,” Shin whispered, voice quiet and tender. 

“You are a vision, Shin,” the blonde whispered, threading his fingers through the smaller’s dainty ones. “You are simply  _ a vision.” _

Shin had one desire— and it was Wolfgang. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. II — Learn From Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Soohyuk decided to sum up the night in the tavern with one word: mistake
> 
> (If he was honest he'd also add the word pleasure.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: wolfgang is residing at the soohyuk manor 
> 
> (p.s. yes i deleted and reuploaded but i hope you enjoy!)

Shin turned a corner, steps as quiet as mice.

The tea party had taken a sour turn, the whispers of some ‘disgraced’ girl and her family taking hold of conversation. 

Shin had simply wanted space—taking refuge from the outside air that had been polluted with gossip. Shin hated a loose tongue, a reminder of the unforgiving nature of society. He understood it as a part of the world, but it didn’t mean he could not despise it as well.

Shin made his way through the tall hallways, feet finding their way through unfamiliar interiors as he approached a flight of white stairs. Shin glanced up the spiral steps, eyes widening as he took a sharp breath in.

A familiar face, a pretty smile—

“Wo—Lord Goldenleonard,” Shin cleared his throat, lowering his head in acknowledgement.

It had been a time since he had greeted the young lord. Too many vivid memories of their night together—too many unanswered questions and hasty mistakes. Shin had never felt so out of control in his life, never felt so gripped by a feeling— solid and warm. They should never have been in that situation, the lord’s hands should have never been on Shin and Shin had done his best to avoid the other lord like the plague.

“Lord Soohyuk,” Wolfgang lowered his head politely, raising it again to meet Shin with an even gaze. “I don’t suppose you wished to leave the treacherous rumours as well?”

“People do as people do. All I hope is not to one day be the subject of one, that is certain,” Shin glanced away, words pointed as his breath came out airy.

Wolfgang acknowledged what Shin said briefly, eyes running over the smaller carefully before he sighed conversationally, “If we live our lives afraid of rumours, we are not truly living— are we Lord?”

Shin didn’t find a response in him, opting to watch the young lord descent the steps as he held Shin’s eye. The strides were long, composed like Wolfgang knew exactly where he desired to be. Shin in turn stepped to the side, leaving ample room for the blonde to pass by without any foul play. Wolfgang stopped when he reached the same step as Shin, watching as the smaller moved closer to the railing—keeping a fair distance between them.

“Rumours are awful things, aren’t they?” Wolfgang said, voice low, “Twisted to turn another down, heightened for the sake of one’s gain,” the blonde looked over as he let his words drawl, “for their _pleasure._ ”

Shin felt his fingers tighten on the railing; air seemingly inadequate as his lungs felt like they were already failing him.

“Whatever do you mean, Lord Goldenleonard,” Shin found himself saying, heart staggering as he made himself meet Wolfgang’s eyes.

“Indeed,” Wolfgang hummed thoughtfully, “whatever could I mean? Perhaps, that there is something so desirable about it. Something that makes one lean a little closer,” the blonde stepped towards Shin, slow and deliberate. “Something tantalising and unforgiving,” the blonde moved into Shin’s space and the smaller felt his body tremble as the blonde towered over him.

The space Shin had so diligently put between them was shortening with each step from the blonde and Shin felt himself swallow hard. Wolfgang was bold, words purposeful and eyes steady.

“I… I would not hold rumours to such high regard,” Shin managed out, chancing a folly gaze at the blonde’s lips.

“Rumours? Who said a word about rumours?”

“You did, Lord.”

“Well, pray tell forgive me, Soohyuk,” Wolfgang leaned in, hands coming to rest on the railing of the staircase, entrapping Shin in place. The blonde’s arms was encasing Shin’s, thumb brushing against the back of Shin’s gloved hand, “I wasn’t talking about _rumours,_ Lord,” Wolfgang let his lips brush against Shin’s, “I was talking about _pleasure_.”

Shin felt a shudder run through him, eyes watching as Wolfgang held him in place and at his mercy.

“I was talking about behind closed doors,” Wolfgang said, breath punishing Shin’s mouth, “the sickening lust that renders one a fool.”

Shin bit back a choke, held his head as high as he could as he felt Wolfgang’s gaze pierce him. Right through—as if they were arrows and Shin were the target.

“You are familiar with the notion, are you not, Lord Soohyuk?” Wolfgang asked and Shin melted, felt everything that made him Shin meld into Wolfgang.

“Not me, Lord. You must have me mistaken for another,” Shin said—breathless.

Wolfgang smiled at Shin’s unintentional coyness, “Very well then. The boy from the tavern—the one who came apart so beautifully beneath my fingers—tell him to meet me right here; at dusk.”

“You must know that the boy from the tavern is long gone,” Shin whispered flatly, voice holding defiance.

“Then, I hope to find him again,” Wolfgang pulled back, hands dropping to his sides as he walked down the steps. “Dusk,” Wolfgang said once more, walking around the corner. Shin didn’t watch as Wolfgang left, just clung onto the railing and took a shuddering breath in.

—

Shin was standing on the staircase and he felt like a fool.

Shin’s family had gone out to a concert with a visiting duke and Wolfgang had made an off-handed remark on feeling ill and being unable to make it. The blonde had looked at Shin from across the table, made a deliberate show of the pie he was putting onto his fork as he stared at Shin. The smaller had cleared his throat, glancing down at his plate as he stuttered out how he had studies he had to catch up on.

Shin’s parents didn’t seem to push too much, it was a common thing for Shin to reside at home during events to study. It was only Shin who felt like he was going to be found out— the guilt and the thrill of it all rushing into his head. 

His father made an off-handed remark of checking up on Lord Goldenleonard and Shin felt his face heat up, positively red as he put a small bite of pie into his mouth and chewed slowly.

The house was now empty save for a few maids who were cleaning the tables and shuffling about around the main hallways. Shin was in the drawing room, seated at the piano as he chanced a look at the window. His fingers stilled on the keys as he noticed the way the sun dipped below the horizon, sky tinging with an orange.

Shin turned back to the keys, fingers resuming play—the once gentle tune coming out more forced— _blunt._ There was an edge to each note that made Shin’s shoulders perk up higher and the lord sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled his hands away from the keys. He glanced out the window once more. _Shin would not go._

That was what he told himself.

But now, Shin was standing at the bottom of the staircase and he felt like a _fool._

The sun had long set and Shin stood on the last step, hand on the railing and the other in an impatient fist by his side. Dusk had come and Shin was sure it was far later than he had expected to stand there with his thoughts. It was damning. Time made every regret and fear build up until it was all too much— too real. 

Shin closed his eyes. He moved down a step, hands leaving the railing as he made his descent—

“You came,” A voice startled Shin around, glancing down the hall to see Wolfgang. The blonde’s ahid seemed unkempt, like he ran all the way—chest heavy with breaths as he slowly began strolling forward casually. His eyes held some hidden joy as he tilted his head, a soft smile on his features as he looked at Shin.

“I was just leaving,” Shin clarified, taking a step up the stairs, hand reaching out to steady himself on the railway once more.

“You were?” Wolfgang asked and it sounded like he was mocking Shin, daring him.

“Yes, I was. I _am_ ,” Shin turned and began making his way up the steps.

“Where is it that you’re going?” Wolfgang asked and Shin didn’t look back.

“To my chambers. I will be retiring for the night,” Shin said, voice composed.

“Correct me if I’m wrong— this is your house, after all—but I am inclined to believe your room is not up these stairs, Lord Soohyuk.”

Shin froze on the steps, hesitating as he thought about that. It was true, Shin’s room wasn’t in this direction. It wasn’t even on this side of the house. The young lord had flustered Shin into blindly clambering up the stairs and Shin felt a steady blush rise on his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

Shin looked over his shoulder, not quite at Wolfgang as he said, “Right you are.”

Wolfgang didn’t say anything and Shin looked at the blonde. He wish he hadn’t. He didn’t need to know how charming Wolfgang’s mocking smile was, a tease in the way he had his arms crossed and leaning against the railing.

“Right I am,” Wolfgang hummed.

Shin turned slowly, looking at Wolfgang as he began his painful descent down the stairs. The closer Shin got to the blonde, the more his eyes flitted to the ground—nervous. Shin slowed to a stop a few steps above Wolfgang. Like this, Shin was slightly taller than the other lord, hand on the railing to ground him as he looked at the blonde.

“I met you here to say—what occurred a few nights ago may never happen again,” Shin said, head high as he looked down at Wolfgang.

Wolfgang seemed to stay still, no real emotion visible on the blonde’s face as Shin exhaled a shaky breath. There was silence for a moment.

“T-That is all,” Shin finished, hands unnecessarily sweaty on the railing.

“As you wish,” Wolfgang responded evenly, arms still crossed over his chest.

Shin didn’t move, waiting for the blonde to say more.

“What worries you, Lord?” Wolfgang asked, “You said what you wished to say, why do you remain in place?”

Shin hadn’t noticed that he was frowning, features pulled down and lip pursed tightly. Shin let go of the railing, evening his expressions as he nodded. He stepped to the side and took another step down.

“Right,” Shin swallowed, wiping the sweat off his hands on his trousers, “I bid you farewell, Lord,” Shin said quietly, heart feeling heavy as he took another step down. He now stood next to Wolfgang now, height significantly smaller than the young lord as he stared at his feet. His feet would not move.

“You still stay, Lord Soohyuk,” Wolfgang reminded and Shin didn’t respond, simply took a sharp inhale. _But his feet would not move._ “What is it that keeps you here?” Wolfgang asked carefully, as if he knew the answer himself.

Shin looked sideways, glancing at the taller and he felt like he had been struck by some large javelin through his chest. Through the flesh and the bone, through lung and through heart. Wolfgang looked at him with a fiery sweetness, a look that had lidded eyes and a knowing smile as he leaned against the railing, body turned towards Shin.

Shin let his eyes follow the blonde’s neck, the way it disappeared behind his white shirt and how his waist looked so small in comparison to his hips and shoulders. Shin looked at Wolfgang’s legs, at the blonde’s arms and remembered what they felt like when Shin had gripped onto them—

“What is it that makes you stay?” Wolfgang was asking again, pulling Shin out of his trance and looking back at the blonde’s face. His smile was more than knowing—it was all seeing, like Wolfgang had peered into Shin’s thoughts himself. Shin felt like a fool under those eyes, felt stripped and barren.

“You are shameless,” Shin breathed, feeling suddenly angry. Offended. Every emotion felt messy and curled up and Wolfgang seemed to be amused by it all and it made Shin want to march over to the blonde and push him over the railing on which he leaned.

“You are stubborn,” Wolfgang followed easily, pushing off the railing. A stray hand was reaching out effortlessly as the blonde stepped closer to Shin. The hand reached the smaller’s face, gently running the tips of his fingers down from Shin’s temple to his cheekbone. Wolfgang traced them, eyes following the movement and Shin found himself leaning closer, eyes fluttering. Wolfgang’s fingers ran down to Shin’s chin, taking it and pulling it a little closer, “You are stubborn and beautiful. You are the boy from the tavern and I have missed you dearly.”

Shin felt himself crumble, will vanishing and flooding with the build up of something entirely different that the smaller did not know he had within him. It was ripe and raw—like a fire burning fresh pine. It felt sharp and made Shin want to stagger back and lean closer all at once. Shin stood still.

“I am no boy from the tavern,” Shin said, voice quiet.

“No, that is true. To say that is all you are would do poorly to express what you are to me,” Wolfgang’s eyes ran across Shin’s face, the dip of each feature with a reverent smile. “You are the boy from my childhood, the boy who catches my eyes at every event, the boy who makes me smile across dining tables, the boy who steals my breath with his words. You are the boy in my dreams and the boy who is real and breathing when I open my eyes as well.”

Shin felt his breath run out of him as Wolfgang leaned closer, eyes fluttering shut briefly before opening—looking up at Shin.

“You…” Wolfgang whispered, “you are the boy who I want to kiss. Do those words suit your liking better, Lord?”

Shin felt himself gasp, confession and truths melding until Shin pulled back quickly—eyes wide.

“There is much wrong with all the things you said,” Shin managed.

Wolfgang’s hand moved to hold Shin’s face. Shin did not let himself lean into it.

“Lucky for us the light will never see our wrongs then,” Wolfgang leaned closer once more and Shin did not have the strength to pull away, eyes watching Wolfgang’s lips.

“The light sees all,” Shin whispered, fear and desire overlapping into one.

“Well then, let it see. Let me kiss you and madden it with jealousy.”

“Lord—”

“Soohyuk, do you want me to kiss you?” Wolfgang asked like it was simple, like there was nothing easier to say and the answer should fall from Shin’s lips as easy as gravity pulls things together.

“It is not as simple as that—”

“It takes three letters at most. Two if you deceit yourself.”

“Lord—”

“Soohyuk—”

“It does not matter if I desire it—”

Wolfgang surged forward, Shin stumbling backwards as his back hit the wall. Wolfgang was kissing Shin. His mouth was hot and his lips were honest and Shin had his eyes screwed up like he was tasting foul medicine and he chanted in his head to _leave it be—do not take the poison._

For Shin was not drunk. For his head was clear and his conscience was heavy and his mind worked too quick for him to allow this. He was painfully sober, so what excuse could he have to wrap his arms around Wolfgang’s neck and take the blonde in like fresh air after a storm? And yet—

The bitterness melted and Shin’s arms did what he swore they wouldn’t—they reached for Wolfgang. They reached around his neck and pulled him closer. He moved his chest towards the blonde and his hips hesitated— body heaving and dripping with everything swarming his mind at once and yet he felt so relieved.

A wanting moan left the smaller’s lips and the slow of the kiss was gone, Wolfgang’s hand grabbing the back of Shin’s head and holding him in place. Shin tilted his head so his lips could slot into Wolfgang’s in a way that made heat curl down his body and his hips twitch towards Wolfgang. 

He wanted that feeling— the heady sensation that came with being at Wolfgang’s mercy. The one he had remembered so clearly from the tavern—no amount of alcohol truly drowning out the yearning he felt deep within his chest.

“Lord—” Shin put his hands firmly on Wolfgang’s chest, creating distance as he breathed heavily, “what are we doing?” Shin felt the question leave him in a disarray. The answer didn’t have outrage or disgust laced in it—just honesty— a fear that came from Shin not understanding the rapid beat of his own heart.

“You do not desire this?” Wolfgang asked, moving to step away but the smaller curled his hands into the blonde’s shirt. Shin gave a sharp tug and Wolfgang stumbled closer, chest pressed against Shin’s.

“I asked what we were doing,” Shin said breathlessly, “I did not say leave.”

Wolfgang looked at Shin, eyes blinking rapidly as he regarded Shin with something akin to shock. Shin knew he was being forward, but he didn’t want the young lord to leave just yet.

“What we are doing…?” Wolfgang echoed slowly, “That depends on what _you_ are doing.”

Shin frowned at this, “I do not enjoy riddles.”

“No riddle, Lord. I know what I intend— it is to leave you in my hands as you were on that fateful night.”

Shin felt his face flush, hands tightening in the material of Wolfgang’s shirt.

“What we do,” Wolfgang continued, “depends on what _you_ do.”

Shin contemplated this and Wolfgang watched the smaller furrow his brow, look down between them and shift slightly.

“Show me,” Shin said quietly, voice breaking the silence and ringing out, “show me what you want.”

Wolfgang pulled Shin towards him, the smaller staggering off the wall and into the blonde’s arms. Shin let out a surprised noise that melted into a pleasant moan against Wolfgang’s lips, the blonde eagerly wrapping his arms around Shin’s waist.

Wolfgang’s lips were tearing off Shin’s, pressing against the smaller’s jaw in open mouthed kisses that trailed down his neck. Wolfgang bunched Shin up in his arms, bending his neck as he kissed Shin over the material of his shirt—hot and untamable—the heat of it searing through the shirt and Shin closed his eyes, hands holding Wolfgang’s shoulders as he felt himself rise to the tips of his toes. Wolfgang scraped his teeth against a button, Shin feeling it against his sternum and took a shuddery breath in. Wolfgang kissed until his neck couldn’t lower any further. Even then, he did not stop— dropping to his knees on the marble of the stairs as his lips mapped over expensive material and to the lower of Shin’s stomach.

The smaller felt weak, hands desperately finding the railing as he held onto it for support. The smaller’s hand rested on Wolfgang’s shoulder—squeezing as Wolfgang mouthed over the bulge in Shin’s pants and the smaller felt his hips kick. An embarrassing whine threatened to escape Shin, a hand clamping over his mouth as Wolfgang ran his tongue of the trouser material.

Shin looked down—breath scarce as Wolfgang looked up at him— dangerous. The blonde ran his teeth over the clothed bulge and Shin’s knees were buckling, hand tightening on the railing as his legs gave out.

Wolfgang was catching Shin, hands on his upper back and around his waist; slowly lowering him until Shin lay draped on the steps—breathless and staring down at Wolfgang with a scarlet flush. His chest rose and fell— hand still up on the railing while the other elbow propped him up. The lords stared at each other.

“Soohyuk,” Wolfgang said quietly, hand reaching to cup the arousal in Shin’s pants, “since that night— have you touched yourself again?”

The mention of the night had Shin’s length twitching in Wolfgang’s hold and the smaller let out an embarrassed noise that choked in his throat. He looked at Wolfgang, the blonde’s face close to Shin’s hips and looking up at the smaller. Shin felt breathless. Truly and sincerely incapable of saying a word but still he pushed—

“I…” Shin said, feeling himself harden at the thought of the nights he spent hot and sticky against his own sheets. The nights Wolfgang and his hands traced over Shin’s body in his memories and made the smaller whine and wriggle as his hands found their way between his own legs.

Shin closed his eyes, suddenly embarrassed as he let out another noise that was too breathy to be defiant.

“You can tell me, Soohyuk,” Wolfgang whispered softly, lips pressed into the hip bone, prominent in the black of Shin’s pants.

“I cannot,” Shin said, shaking his head briefly. He felt _wrong_ mentioning it— as if he had committed some crime to lay his hands on himself.

Wolfgang lowered his lips, pressing against Shin’s bulge this time and Shin felt his breath hitch, body tensing as he watched the blonde.

“Tell me.”

Shin watched Wolfgang press another kiss against his length with hooded eyes, “Yes,” Shin managed to breathe, slightly dazed as he watched Wolfgang run his tongue up along the outline—“Y-Yes, I did—I _did_ ,” Shin closed his eyes, head rolling back as he felt heat lick up his spine.

Shin noted Wolfgang was unbuttoning Shin’s trousers, pressing a hand against the smaller’s stomach and dipping into his underwear.

“And,” Wolfgang started, “What things did you think of, Soohyuk?”

Shin fought a whimper off his lips as the blonde’s fingers ran close to Shin’s length—never the satisfaction of a touch.

“Did you perhaps think of that night?” Wolfgang asked lowly, index tracing Shin’s arousal and the smaller gasped. “Did you think of me touching you?”

The visual was too much, the thoughts and Wolfgang running together and Shin couldn’t help the whine that was building up.

“Was it me again, Soohyuk? Was I the object of your fantasy once more? Was it my name that ran off those pretty lips of yours when you spilled into your sheets?”

Shin felt the world slipping as Wolfgang curled a hand around Shin’s base, pulling the length out into the open. Shin gasped— whines breaking through his breath. 

Shin let go of the railing in favour of holding onto the back of Wolfgang’s neck, a shudder passing through his caving chest as Shin let out a weak _lord._

“Behind closed doors,” the blonde leaned in as he whispered, breath against Shin’s ear, “did you lose all formalities? Did you say _Wolfgang_ until that name meant nothing and you felt sated? Till you felt raw?”

Shin gasped, the blonde’s grip tightening around him and Shin could only nod shakily, hand moving to grab Wolfgang’s shoulder—his arm—his hair—

“ _Please,_ I-I am sorry, I could think only of you,” Shin whispered, the guilt of the past nights swelling over and he felt so wrong. Wrong for thinking of Wolfgang in such an unsolicited manner. Wrong for thinking the things he thought of at all. 

“Only of me?” Wolfgang hummed, moving his hand slowly and Shin’s head hit the step with a soft thud, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, “Why ask for forgiveness for such a thing?”

Shin screwed his eyes shut as Wolfgang’s hand teased, providing the pleasure slowly—

“I had no right, Lord. N-No right to think of you in such a manner—” Shin keened when Wolfgang pumped quickly once, only to grip at the base and make Shin’s leg jerk as a whine rattled from his chest.

“You seem to think I would take offense to such a thing,” Wolfgang noted—voice coating Shin in goose bumps. “Tell me, Soohyuk, what if I told you I was no different?”

To this Shin opened his eyes, Wolfgang’s hand completely still as the blonde leaned closer, face hovering above the smaller’s.

“What if,” Wolfgang whispered, holding Shin’s gaze, “I told you how I thought about you as well? How you were the only thing that made me heat up and stay awake when the moon was out? How I pressed my lips shut in hopes of not crying out your name when I found myself lost in pleasure?”

Shin didn’t breathe, eyes fixed on Wolfgang’s as the blonde looked right back at Shin.

“What if I told you,” Wolfgang breathed, “I touched myself to the thought of you?”

Shin felt his stomach muscles clench, length twitching in Wolfgang’s hold as a scratchy noise left Shin’s throat—one Shin himself didn’t know he could make as he stared at Wolfgang because—

 _Shin wanted it._ Shin wanted the thought of him to fill Wolfgang’s mind. Wanted the blonde to be as mindless and desperate for Shin as he was for Wolfgang. Shin wanted to see it— wanted to see Wolfgang in his chambers when the pleasure built and he fisted at the sheets and himself— crying out a name. Crying out _Shin’s name._

Shin let out a ragged gasp, hands curling into Wolfgang’s hair and pulling him against the smaller’s lips. It wasn’t a kiss— too desperate, both gasping for too much air. There were too many tongues clashing and not enough lips pressing. It had Shin’s mind reeling. It made Shin’s body feel like it was emptying into Wolfgang and Shin wanted to be nothing.

Wanted Wolfgang to take everything.

Wolfgang pulled away, looking as dazed as Shin felt and the blonde cursed under his breath, other hand gripping at Shin’s hips as he adjusted himself between the smaller’s legs. His face stayed close to Shin’s, watching the smaller’s every expression as he moved his hand up and down Shin’s length once more.

“It would seem you did not mind the thought,” Wolfgang said, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Is…” Shin started, breaking off into a soft moan, “I-Is it true?” Shin asked, almost shy as he held Wolfgang’s gaze.

“Is what true, Lord Soohyuk?”

“Do… Do you think of me?” Shin whispered, leaning in as he yearned for the blonde to be _closer_ —

“You must know by now, Soohyuk, that you are capable of rendering me hopeless,” Wolfgang whispered, gazing at Shin’s lips longingly, “You are the only thing I can ever think of.”

Shin leaned up, lips brushing against Wolfgang’s and the blonde understood—easily lowering himself to kiss Shin softly.

He held his lips against Shin’s till the smaller began panting at the pleasure, mouth hanging open and hands clutching at Wolfgang.

“L-Lord—“ Shin sounded soft.

Wolfgang pulled his hands away, sealing Shin’s outcry with a firm kiss and the smaller felt his body complain with the lack of hands against him.

“Lord?” Shin asked, a quiet outrage at the denial of pleasure.

“Yes, Soohyuk?”

Shin looked up at Wolfgang, baffled as the blonde cheesed a grin at him that seemed too innocent.

“I…You have not… I have…”

“You do seem to forget that we have time— Lord Soohyuk, your parents will not be returning for another hour. If you found your pleasure now, what of the rest of the night?”

Shin glanced around briefly, a moment passed and suddenly, Shin remembered where they were.

“Wolf—Lord Goldenleonard, we cannot do this here,” Shin whispered hurriedly, pushing Wolfgang to move. Wolfgang stayed in place above Shin, raising a brow.

“Why is that, Lord Soohyuk?”

“We… We could be seen! This is not exactly _private_ —”

Wolfgang wrapped his hand around Shin’s base, wordless as he looked at Shin.

“N-No, this is unacceptable! What if a maid walks past?” Shin said firmly. 

Wolfgang’s hand tightened slightly, a small smile on his lips as he held Shin with a challenge.

“Lord…” Shin whispered, suddenly breathless at whatever wicked intent Wolfgang had.

“I suppose I should finish you hear rather quickly then?” Wolfgang sighed, dejected, “I wished to hold you for longer— drag it out till the sun rose. We may have to move into my chambers then and continue exactly what I desire there.”

Shin gasped as Wolfgang pumped Shin once more, then moved down Shin’s body. 

Wolfgang’s breath hit Shin’s arousal and the smaller tensed as he watched Wolfgang with something akin to horror. Watched as the lord parted his lips and took Shin into his mouth.

Shin’s hand was reaching out, grabbing Wolfgang’s shoulder and letting out a cry as Wolfgang sank lower.

“L-Lord! What are you doing?!” Shin’s voice rang loud, quickly quietening himself when he was reminded of where they were. “Lord, you should not be…”

Wolfgang had stopped moving his head, eyes glancing up at Shin as he held the smaller’s length between his lips. Shin’s chest rose and fell as they held eyes. Wolfgang retracted his movements, slowly pulling off Shin. There was a _pop_ noise from the suction, Shin feeling his body flood with a heat when Wolfgang pressed his lips against the tip—

“I keep forgetting you have never experienced such things,” Wolfgang said with his lips against Shin’s length.

The smaller’s thighs trembled, feeling Wolfgang grab one and lift it over the blonde’s shoulder.

“You can trust me, Soohyuk. I will treat you well.”

“T-The issue is not… You cannot put… This is most inappropriate,” Shin tried, grasping at Wolfgang’s shoulders when the blonde ran a stripe up the smaller’s length.

“Inappropriate?” Wolfgang chuckled, genuinely amused, “Interesting choice of words, Lord. What exactly would you consider the things that we have done before, then?”

“This-This is different,” Shin gasped as Wolfgang kissed along the length, mouth open and making Shin twitch and writhe in Wolfgang’s hold, “lips between legs is no place for a lord,” Shin managed to whimper.

Wolfgang pulled back slightly, as if in thought as he looked at Shin. The smaller let himself catch his breath, lungs raging in his chest as he stared at Wolfgang with fluttering lashes. 

“I suppose you are right,” Wolfgang finally said, “the place between your legs is not fit for a lord,” Wolfgang lowered his head, bowing over Shin’s length as he pressed a gentle kiss at the tip. Shin felt his chest tighten, “Indeed, this place is not fit for a mere lord. Not even a king belongs here,” Wolfgang closed his eyes as he pressed another kiss that made Shin’s shoulders pull close to his ears.

Wolfgang leaned away, looking back up at Shin, “The place between your legs, Soohyuk, is fit for no man. For it is only gods who should be able to find themselves under your gaze. Only gods should be allowed to press their lips against you. Only gods should have the privilege of filling the space between these legs of yours,” Shin felt himself gasp inaudibly, heart pounding in his ears as he held onto every word— “Forgive me, Lord Soohyuk, for I am no god.”

Shin watched, unable to look away as Wolfgang took the smaller’s length in his hands, ran his tongue along the slit and made Shin keen— a desperate whine sounding off the smaller’s lips. 

“I ask,” Wolfgang whispered, “that you will allow me to be the exception.”

Shin didn’t say a word, couldn’t do a thing but threw his head back as Wolfgang took the length in his mouth and sunk low. Shin gasped, the heat of it all running through his body and reaching his head— a dull ringing noise in Shin’s ears as he squeezed his eyes shut. Shin grabbed at Wolfgang’s shoulders, held on as the blonde moved his head up and down— lips tight and movement fluid. 

Shin felt his toes curling, his eyes pressed so tight that he saw white— the sounds overflowing were almost pained as Shin gasped desperately. 

“L-Lord,” Shin managed shakily, hips moving at the sensations and mind oozing out of Shin and pooling onto the floor. 

The staircase saw as Shin’s pleasure clawed at his skin the way he clawed at Wolfgang’s shirt. The marble saw Shin’s back arch off the steps and towards Wolfgang’s lips. The railings heard as Shin stuttered out the blonde’s name, _Wolfgang,_ relief and musky with a heady desire for it all to never end. 

Wolfgang’s hands soothed up Shin’s sides, mouth swallowing and working Shin until the smaller writhed with oversensitivity and felt confused with the foreign feeling. 

“W-Wolfgang- Lord... Lord Golden-Goldenleonard —“

The blonde pulled off Shin’s length, slowly and with purpose, watching Shin’s body arch up with each inch Wolfgang lifted off. It was like seeing a painting come to completion— the final move of a completed masterpiece and the blonde watched intently. Watched until Shin whined and panted— eyes closed and uncertain on how to open them. Wolfgang didn’t miss a thing. Not the flush in the smaller’s cheeks, nor the ragged sound of breaths from his chest. 

Shin was still— mind empty as he felt his chest rise and fall— eyes held closed and darkness the only thing he could register. Slowly, he opened his eyes and there was light. Light and _Wolfgang._ Eyes peering up at Shin, lips red and sweat matting his hair. 

Wolfgang— out of breath and swallowing thickly as he moved his way up Shin’s body to brush a thumb under the smaller’s eye. There wasn’t pleasure, but Shin whimpered quietly all the same. 

Wolfgang seemed to understand, leaning in slowly, bending his head and meeting Shin’s lips. It was comfort and cooling and hot all at once and Shin’s fingers dug into Wolfgang’s arms and the material of his shirt. 

Shin moved his legs to wrap around Wolfgang, pulling the blonde close. Finally _close._ Close enough to feel each rise and fall of Wolfgang’s chest, the press of his bulge against Shin’s groin and his breath wash over Shin’s face. 

“You…” Shin managed breathlessly, “I want to see you,” Shin asked, eyes looking into Wolfgang’s and the blonde seemed even more out of breath. 

A hand gripped Shin’s waist, squeezing as Wolfgang brushed sweat off the smaller’s brow. 

“You lay your eyes upon me, do you not?” Wolfgang teased quietly, hand holding Shin’s face. 

The smaller nearly frowned, it was small but it seemed petulant and made Wolfgang’s mouth curl up in an amused smile. 

“I… I want to see you like you have seen me,” Shin tried, words a little louder. 

For anyone else, it would have simply sounded like a mundane request. For Wolfgang— Wolfgang who knows Shin through and through— the blonde took one look at the way Shin’s frown deepened slightly, his brows pulled together and heard the soft rise in his voice—

It was a demand. Much like a child would make when asking for something. It was stubborn and consuming and it was all so small— so unnoticeable that had it been anyone else on top of Shin— they may have missed it. 

Wolfgang did not, however. Wolfgang saw it all. 

The blonde leaned in, pressed his lips at the corner of Shin’s unrecognisable pout and pulled back— endeared smile on his lips. 

“You wish to see me, is that why you whine?” Wolfgang asked fondly. 

“I do not whine—“

Wolfgang kissed Shin once more and the smaller whined. The blonde pulled back, telling smile on his lips as Shin looked away with an embarrassed flush. 

“See, you _do_ whine. It is quiet and sweet. I wish to eat you whole when a sound such as that leaves your mouth.”

Shin didn’t say anything, face reddening as he stared up at Wolfgang. The blonde watched Shin swallow roughly. 

“We should not be here…” Shin whispered. 

Wolfgang pulled back, remembering where they were and sighed, “I shall clean you up and take you to bed.”

Wolfgang sat back, waiting for Shin to sit up. The smaller didn’t move. 

“What I meant is that...You… You said you would take me to your room,” Shin didn’t look at Wolfgang, blush slowly darkening on his cheeks as he fidgeted with his fingers. “You said— said you would finish what you desired there. Can… Did you mean that?”

Wolfgang took one look at Shin— flushed and gentle under the dim candle lit hallways and Wolfgang felt something feral and gripping take hold of him. Something so rich with want it was potent and made him lean close, let his breath linger with Shin’s as he stared down. 

“You wish that, Lord?” Wolfgang asked breathily. 

“Please,” Shin whispered back. 

And Wolfgang could swear it was Shin who kissed first, pushed his tongue into the blonde’s mouth and ravished him when they kissed one last time on the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per hunter's request ! :) also hi nav once again 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if you wish! thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in this wolfshin let me know! writing them was an honour and the style i took was once again very different hehe x


End file.
